


Quarantined Cegan

by blueprint_0



Series: Tumblr Drabbles [2]
Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: 2020 Quarantine fic, Alternate Universe - No Zombie Apocalypse, Blow Jobs, Cegan, Drabble, Established Relationship, M/M, Rough Oral Sex, Size Difference, Teacher-Student Relationship, that's a thing now
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-16
Updated: 2020-04-16
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:42:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23676316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blueprint_0/pseuds/blueprint_0
Summary: Carl and Negan are quarantined separately. Their relationship is still a secret because Carl's in his senior year of high school. Carl misses him too much so he sneaks out....
Relationships: Carl Grimes/Negan
Series: Tumblr Drabbles [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1704859
Comments: 5
Kudos: 64





	Quarantined Cegan

**Author's Note:**

> Hopefully no one in high school is reading this. But I feel for them. And a small part of me empathizes because I’m supposed to be graduating (from a Master’s program, so I already have 2 graduation ceremonies under my belt). I’ve also been forced to move back in with my parents. While I’m grateful for our health, stability, and comfort, this is still a suffocating experience. 
> 
> So why not live vicariously through fanfiction?

Carl’s heart dropped when he discovered the rest of his senior year of high school was essentially canceled.

Then it got worse. He couldn’t see his friends. He couldn’t go anywhere “non-essential.”

Carl sat at the kitchen table while his parents went over the seriousness of the situation. They didn’t want to scare him, but they needed him to listen and follow the rules.

It became overwhelming.

Carl jumped up and grabbed his phone off the charger.

“I have to go,” he mumbled, struggling to breath.

“You can’t go, Carl, weren’t you listening?” his mother said, exasperated while she held his baby sister.

“I can go for a walk, can’t I? That’s all. I need some air.”

He pushed past his dad. Carl didn’t mean to be rude, he just couldn’t handle this.

Five minutes later, Carl reached a nearby park. The play area was roped off with caution tape. It was surreal to see.

Carl turned on his phone’s hotspot. His parents would see the activity but he didn’t care. He needed to talk to his boyfriend before he lost it.

Carl called him on Snapchat to facetime him.

“Hey kid,” Negan answered.

Carl let out a breath of relief.

“I’m so glad you answered,” Carl said, sitting on a parking curb to hold the phone up.

“Where are you?”

“At the park, I needed to get away. I… I can’t believe what’s happening,” Carl teared up, hanging his head.

“I know kid, I’m sorry, this sucks. Your prom and graduation… Can’t imagine missing those.”

Carl looked up, confused. “No, it’s not that. It’s you. I’m not allowed to go to my friends’ houses, so I can’t lie about being there when I’m with you.”

Negan shook his head. “I’m gonna miss you too, but those normal life experiences… You don’t understand how important they are right now. One day you’ll look back and see.”

Carl shrugged, “It’s not like I have a date for prom or plans after graduation.”

“I told you, Carl, you don’t need a date to go to prom. You can go with friends. Friends are more important than dates anyway,” Negan sighed, frustrated.

Carl didn’t answer, just looked at him. When Negan answered he was in his house, but as they talked he’d gone on his back porch and lit a cigarette. He loved every inch of this man and it hurt to think about not seeing him in person, feeling him.

“Negan, I can’t… I’m 18 now, I’m not in school anymore. I graduate in only three months. Maybe I should just tell them about us. Like how we planned, but sooner. Then I can stay with you for a while. I can’t stay here-“

“Carl, no, stop,” Negan cut him off. “You cannot do that. Promise me.”

Carl rolled his eyes.

“I’m serious, Carl. The plan was to pretend we started dating _after_ graduation, _not_ to tell your Sherriff father that we got together while you were _still_ in school. The plan isn’t changing.”

“Fine,” Carl said, defiantly.

“Come on, kid. Promise me,” Negan insisted.

“I promise,” he mumbled.

Negan took a long drag from his cigarette. After a few moments he changed the subject, telling Carl about all the changes on his end, asking about his parents and Judith. The sun began to set and Carl knew he had to get home before his parents worried.

* * *

12 days later and Carl couldn’t take another day of quarantine. He talked to Negan, in secret, every day. He did all his homework virtually, like he was supposed to. He played with his sister for a couple hours each day to give his mom a break. He helped cook dinner every other night. He did all his chores.

In short, Carl was a good son and a good brother.

But the tension built every day from his parents’ marital issues. The expectation for him to only express positive emotions and opinions was unfair and impossible.

That night, his dad was working overnight and his mom went to her room after putting Judith to bed. Carl was done and he had to get out.

He knew if he texted Negan he’d convince him to stay home. So he just left. Out the back door and down the street.

It took nearly an hour to walk to Negan’s house. He was just grateful the man didn’t live on the opposite end of town.

When he reached his doorstep, Carl texted Negan, _“Here.”_

Less than a minute later Negan responded, _“Where the shit is ‘here?’”_

Carl smiled and rang the doorbell, a noise he knew Negan despised.

The bedroom light flipped on and he heard stomping down the stairs. The door unlocked and swung open, revealing Negan wearing nothing but sweatpants, low on his hips.

“Goddamnit, Carl,” Negan said, opening the storm door grabbing his shoulder to pull him in before any neighbors saw.

Once inside, Negan slammed the door closed and locked it. He leaned his forehead on the door for a moment before turning to Carl.

Carl felt the urge to apologize. Negan wasn’t happy with him.

But he didn’t regret this, not with how sexy this man looked in front of him, bare shoulders and chest, facial hair grown out more than normal, and hair disheveled from laying in bed.

“I snuck out. No one knows I’m here. I’ll go back before anyone realizes, ok?”

Negan ran a hand over his face and through his hair with anxiety.

“Well fuck, since you’re here…” Negan finally conceded.

Carl’s face split into a wide smile. Negan had to admit, it had been a long time since he saw Carl so happy. It eased the knot in his stomach.

Then Carl pushed Negan into the front door, gripping his hips and kissing him fiercely.

Negan kissed back just as hard, running his hands through Carl’s long hair before wrapping his big, muscled, arms around his neck.

Carl pushed his crotch into Negan’s thigh. He wasn’t tall enough for their cocks to line up, but he felt Negan’s length growing under his loose pants, grinding against his lower abdomen.

“Bed,” Negan growled out between kisses.

Carl took a step back and Negan followed. They continued kissing and their hands wandered over exposed skin.

Carl stopped when his ankles hit the stairs. He whined in frustration.

Negan chuckled, taking Carl’s face in his hands to hold him back. “Want me to fuck you?”

Carl rolled his eyes, “You know I do, Negan. It’s been so long!”

“Good,” he said, smiling wickedly. Negan leaned down and hooked his arms under Carl’s ass, picking him up and forcing Carl’s legs around his waist.

Carl yelped in surprise. Negan manhandled him in bed, but he’d never picked him up like this before.

Then Negan was carrying him up the stairs. Carl was very impressed and extremely turned on by his stronger, taller, older boyfriend. All he could do was hold on tight until he was plopped onto his favorite bed in the world.

Negan breathed heavily, watching him, hard on clearly outlined.

Carl reached out to pull his pants down, exposing his cock, just as large as the rest of the man. His lips wrapped around the bulbous head, eyes peaking up at Negan.

“Shit,” he cursed, pulling his hair back and holding the back of his neck. “Missed that mouth.”

Carl hummed around him, bobbing his head up and down, slowly taking more of his length in.

Negan let him go at his own pace, just happy to have more than his own hand to get off. But also reveling in the satisfaction of physical contact with his boyfriend. He missed it just as much as Carl had.

Carl mewled with his mouth full, pleading blue eyes connecting with Negan’s hazel.

Negan groaned, rocking his hips forward. “You’re too good to me, baby.”

With that, Negan gripped Carl’s hair tight and took control of his head, pushing and pulling roughly as he pleased.

Carl gagged with each hard thrust into this throat. He dug his fingers into Negan’s thighs and relaxed as best he could.

“Gonna cum,” Negan gasped out. “Want me to pull out?”

Carl groaned low. To answer, he reached his hand down to unbutton his jeans and stroke himself.

“Fuck, fuck, fuck,” Negan growled, slamming his hips too hard. He threw his head back and came.

Carl’s eyes watered and he drooled uncontrollably down his chin. The pain felt just as good as the pleasure of satisfying Negan. The fact that he couldn’t even taste Negan’s cum, because his dick was so far down his throat, had Carl cumming into his fist.

Negan pulled out carefully, massaging Carl’s jaw. His younger boyfriend shivered as he caught his breath, high off his orgasm and oxygen deprivation.

“You’re perfect, Carl. I love you so much,” Negan whispered gently.

“L-love yo-uu,” Carl shuddered out.

“Shhhh, it’s ok kid,” Negan soothed. He did every little thing to make Carl comfortable. Negan gave him cool water to drink, wiped up his wet face (taking special care of his tears, being sure kiss both salty cheeks), undressed him, and pulled him under the blankets to cuddle.

**Author's Note:**

> Link to the [Tumblr post](https://blueprint-0.tumblr.com/post/615518483526172672/quarantined-cegan)


End file.
